


Cupcake

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Date, Kissing, M/M, Shy Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is head over heels for the man who worked at the local bakery. After two months of trying, he finally got the nerve to ask him out. Things go smoother than Armin thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

Armin didn't live an easy life. His parents died when he was young so he had to live with his grandfather. He wasn't complaining. He loved the old man to death. Only problem was the move. Moving to a different country. London, England to be exact. Armin wasn't popular when he switched into his new school. Bullying happened at least once a day because of his sexuality. It wasn't his choice being gay but he couldn't help but find an attraction for other men. He had one friend during his life and that was Marco. But everyone loved Marco even though he was gay as well. Armin would always wonder why he was picked on and not his freckled friend. Either way, he was happy Marco didn't get treated the way he did. Armin wasn't so lucky and when he finally got out of high school, he couldn't be happier. Now at nineteen, he was going to college and enjoying the day as time went on. The one day when Marco suggested they go to the local bakery, Armin nearly fell head over heals with the man working there. His dark brown chocolate hair and sea green eyes. They never talked besides the male taking his order and Armin blushing and staring down at the table. Ever since then, Armin was a regular customer at the place. He'd watch Eren all day, not in the creepy sense though. He'd watch him take orders and smile at everyone who came in with a genuine smile. He'd always wear a pink apron since it was store policy. And every time he'd come in he'd always get a cupcake just to talk to the boy. And every time he did, he tried to strike a date or at least his phone number, which always ended in Armin awkwardly walking away and the worker just laughing.

"The usual?" Eren was his name. Armin loved his name but was to shy to ever say it around him.

"Y-Yes please." Armin squeaked out. Eren looked at the cash register and couldn't help but let a small smirk grace his lips. It wasn't just any smirk, it was a knowing smirk. And it almost seemed like Eren knew why Armin came everyday. But Armin doubted Eren was gay. He was too hot and girls with more confidence than Armin came in constantly, flirting with him. At least they made a move.

"So you're in here often I noticed. You always give me the biggest tip out of all my customers. Any reason why I don't know your name yet?" Armin nearly chocked on air at the way Eren was eyeing him, smiling.

"M-My name?" Armin asked dumbly.

"No my cookie's name. Yes your name." Eren joked, breathing a laugh. Armin pulled on the collar of his shirt, feeling as if it were tightening.

"I-It's A-Armin." Armin swayed a little on his feet, looking down in embarrassment and shyness.

"Well Armin, I hope you enjoy those cupcakes. I make them myself everyday." Eren stated proudly. The guy was hot and he could cook. Armin almost jumped up and said ' _marry me_ ' but held back. Armin knew this was the time to try and make a move. He was going to ask the brunette out on a date even if it killed him. If he missed this chance, he may never be this lucky again. Even if the guy is straight, he was going to attempt. Key word; attempt.

"S-So I.. I was w-wondering..." Armin scratched the back of his neck while his cheeks flamed red. He never asked anyone out before and the way Eren was staring at him wasn't making it easier. "I-If... If you w-wanted.. t-to go... o-on a d-d-date with m-me?"

"A date with you?" Eren tilted his head in thought, thinking if he had any up coming events or plans.

"I-It's okay i-if you d-d-don't want too... I-I understa-"

"I'm free Saturday." Eren cut him off with a small smile. Armin's eyes widened a smidgen and he stared at Eren with a look of confusion.

"S-Seriously?! I-I thought you w-were going to turn me d-down." Armin stuttered out truthfully.

"How could I when the guy has been trying for the last two months? Plus I think you're sweet. Only you would give me a twenty dollar tip. So what would be the plan and at what time?"

"T-To be honest I-I never thought I-I'd get this f-far." Armin answered. Eren just laughed and took out his note pad he used for writing down orders and pen. He jolted down something and handed the slip to Armin.

"Here's my number. Another thing you've been meaning to ask for two months too." Armin's mouth dropped opening at the seven digit number that was printed on the small sheet of paper followed by a heart.

"Y-Yeah." Armin's voice cracked and he ran his hands through his hair, not believing any of this was happening. "S-So does i-ice cream and a walk a-around the park s-sound like your type of d-date?"

"Sounds perfect." Eren leaned across the counter, giving Armin a warm grin. Armin nearly passed out.

"R-Right! See ya t-then! I-I will pick y-you up."

"Text me and I'll give you my address. Another thing..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Your blush is cute~" Armin's blush intensified and he just smiled, waving awkwardly and hitting into a chair since he wasn't watching where he was going. Armin didn't think he could get redder. Armin bolted, ignoring the small giggle Eren let out at the blonde's embarrassment. Armin knew the best way to impress Eren on their date. He'd browse the internet. Nothing wrong with Google. If only he knew. If only he knew...

* * *

Armin found a ton of 'romantic' things to do for somebody you have feelings for. Armin, being the dork he is, brought the list he wrote of ways to be the perfect romantic. Armin tried to wear the perfect clothes which was a white button up shirt and light blue jeans. He really hoped Eren wasn't picky. He even bought the boy flowers. He wasn't sure what types to get so he could a ton. He was even planning to pay for everything Eren wanted which is why he brought his credit card. Armin's first text to Eren took a lot of self motivation that he had to try and get. Took three hours before Armin could send the text. At least he knew where Eren lived now. Armin walked up to the front door, breathing in and out and shaking his hands. When he pushed the doorbell, he instantly held his breath like it was an explosion and was just about to set off. Eren was the one who opened it with a big smile.

"Armin! You're just on time! Are those for me?" Eren asked. Armin only nodded and held them out while looking at his feet in shyness.

"Y-Yes."

"Thank you. They're beautiful. No guy ever bought me flowers before. Most the guys I dated, I was buying them flowers. You're so sweet." Armin swallowed hard, thinking of all the guys he'd have to outdo to earn Eren's affection. After Eren put the flowers in a vase on his coffee table, Eren and Armin were leaving out the front door for their date.

"Y-You look good." Armin complimented. Eren raised an eyebrow but his eyes brightened just a tad.

"Why thank you. You are looking most adorable today Armin." Eren grinned. Armin blushed and tried to cover it with his hands. After they made it to the park, Armin bought them ice cream and even tried to hold Eren's hand. Every time his hand would bump into Eren's, his nerves would get the best of him and he'd shy away. After a few more attempts, Eren finally took pity on the boy and reached out, lacing their hands together. Eren couldn't help but find the shy, dorky boy, sweet and lovable. Armin had everything he was looking for in a man and it made his heart flutter.

"Thank you for the ice cream." Eren smiled.

"N-No problem." Despite Armin's fear of screwing this up, he smiled as well.

"Are you always this sweet?"

"I-I try to be."

"Well keep this up and you may just hit second base soon." Eren teased.

"S-Second base?!" Armin's eyes widened and he hid his face in embarrassment. Eren chuckled, taking a lick of his ice cream. Armin stared at the way Eren's lips parted and his tongue would slide out. Armin so badly wanted to kiss him but if he couldn't even hold his hand without assistance, there was no way he'd be able to lean up and kiss him. He wasn't even sure if Eren wanted to anyways. He was positive Eren said yes to this date because he felt sorry for the blonde. Either way, Armin couldn't stop these feelings even though it was just a crush. Eren looked over with a grin, knowing what Armin was staring at. Armin gulped and quickly looked away.

"Y-You have a pretty smile." Armin muttered.

"Thanks. So I've been told but yours lights up a room." Eren bumped his shoulder into Armin's while tightening the hold he still had on the other man's hand.

"I-I... Thanks."

The rest of the date went smoothly. They walked around the park so much that they lost count. Eren found Armin's endeavor flirting quite funny and worth a try. Armin would always stutter out an apology right after in humiliation and Eren would just laugh it off. It was night by the time Armin walked Eren home. Eren appreciated that and even smiled a little.

"Thank you for walking me home." Eren said, once they reached Eren's house again.

"A-Anytime." Armin kept clenching his fists, as if he wanted to say more or possibly ask for a second date. "S-So... uh... M-Maybe w-we... or... N-Never mind. S-See you tomor-"

Eren cut the blonde off with a soft kiss to the cheek which made Armin halt in his talking. Armin froze on spot and his eyes were wide when Eren pulled back. Eren's cheeks were tinted a light pink but even then, he was smirking.

"See you tomorrow." Eren walked into his house, leaving the blue eyed male with his thoughts. Armin's fingers graced the spot where Eren's lips once were. Blushing bright red at the realization at what happened. Armin nearly fangirled on spot, jumping down the steps of Eren's house and jumping up for victory. Unnoticed by him, however, Eren was looking out the window with a smile as he watched Armin practically skip down the street heading for home. He'd be sure to make a special cupcake tomorrow when he saw the boy at the bakery.

* * *

"The usual?" Eren asked with a small smile. Armin nodded with a blush. Nothing changed since last night. Although after Armin got home he called Marco and told him everything. Marco was so happy that Armin was finally getting out and meeting a nice man. Marco supported Armin in more ways than one. Eren passed Armin his cupcake only this one had a heart made out of icing. Armin blushed brightly and stared up at Eren.

"T-There's a heart."

"Yeah. I made that special for you since you're so sweet and you bought my ice cream last night. It's free today."

"B-But... I-I didn't m-mean for it t-to be re-returned.. I-I wanted too."

"I know but I wanted to do this too."

"B-But-"

"Oh shut up Armin." Armin felt the front of his shirt grabbed and pulled forward. He nearly lost his balance but caught himself by moving his hands on the counter. Eren leaned over the counter and pressed his lips into Armin, making Armin's brain turn to goo. He couldn't think anymore. Not like this. Not with Eren's lips against his and the small taste of cookie on the brunette's lips. Eren felt Armin stiffened and gave the blonde a few moments to catch on to what was happening. Armin squeezed his eyes shut and finally started to kiss back as best he could. And when Eren's tongue entered his mouth, his knees started to buckle and he nearly fell. Eren was the first to pull away, grinning. Armin was blushing so hard he was sure he looked like a tomato.

"I-I.. Wow." Armin's fingers slid over his lips in awe and Eren smirked.

"Hoping for a second date soon." Eren leaned on his fist over the counter, watching Armin stutter out some invitation to a movie.

"I-I mean if y-you're not bu-"

"Sure. I'd love to go to the movies with you." Eren leaned forward until his lips just touched Armin's ear. "You're holding up the line."

"S-Sorry..."

"I'm just kidding, no one's behind you." Eren laughed when Armin was actually going to turn around and apologize. He only made it half way to looking around when Eren cupped Armin's face and turned him back around, locking lips with him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I seen a ton of Bakery AU of Eremin recently and it just gave me the urge to write this! I could see Armin being that shy boy trying to earn the affection of another guy/ girl. Like in those movies where the guy is trying to ask out the girl they like and every time they do, they are awkward and such. This was Armin in the story. xD  
> I wanna say thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! :) I'm not the best writer, I know. I read many fanfictions that I'm like "How are they so good?! I wish I was that good."  
> ~XoKris10oX~


End file.
